


Someone you loved

by Kagehina109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, This is and it will always be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehina109/pseuds/Kagehina109
Summary: I DID IT AGAINPOOR TSUKIPlease read
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Someone you loved

**Author's Note:**

> TWO IN ONE DAY WOW  
> Im sorry cause this one HURTS

Dear Tadashi

I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy 

Goodbye

-kei 

Tsukishima slipped the small note into yamaguchis bag and sighed I need somebody to heal Somebody to know, Somebody to have, Somebody to hold. He thought to himself

Kei tried to avoid yamaguchi for the rest of the day yet couldnt seem to do it 

"It's easy to say" yamaguchi yelled knowing that this was going to end it "But it's never the same"

_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_ kei though felling all the emotions of abandonment flow back in

Dear tadashi,

Now the day bleeds into nightfall, and you're not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down, and then you pulled the rug.  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved......

-kei 

* * *

Yamaguchis point of veiw

Dear tssuki,

I'm going under and this time I fear you were never there to turn to  
This all or nothing way of loving makes it harder without you i dont think i know you know  
I thought i could heal you   
I thought you were somebody to have  
But now i know how it feels

" **It's easy to say** " i yelled " **but it's never the same** "

I turened around and walked away feeling tears in my eyes

_I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_ i thought

Later that day i found a letter in my bag

Dear tadashi,

Now the day bleeds into nightfall, and you're not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down, and then you pulled the rug.  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved......

-kei 

Yamaguchi covered his eyes feeling tears start to run down his face _why am i crying i said i wouldnt care anymore_

Still the tears fell.... Yamaguchi opened his eyes and read the note again

Dear tadashi,

Now the day bleeds into nightfall, and you're not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down, and then you pulled the rug.  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved......

-kei 

And again

Dear tadashi,

Now the day bleeds into nightfall, and you're not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down, and then you pulled the rug.  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved......

-kei 

and again

".......I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"

Yamaguchi fell to the ground and began to sob

So maybe he hasnt given up......

Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading like and comment


End file.
